


Those Who Threaten To Consume Us

by phan_on_the_nx_01



Series: the life of a secret agent and his quartermaster [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, Graphic Description, M/M, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_on_the_nx_01/pseuds/phan_on_the_nx_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to You'll Never Know My Name, But You Can Call Me R<br/>set one year after.<br/>Dan and Phil take their relationship to the next level, but some people do not agree and want one of the pair (specifically Phil) to themselves. They will do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Threaten To Consume Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the Phantastic Foursome](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+Phantastic+Foursome).



> dedicated to the Phantastic Foursome squad who have been my beta's.  
> this took longer than expected to do but i loved writing it.  
> enjoy and comment/kudos when you're finished!

“The code for the door is 2-0-0-9” Phil said as he typed furiously “Please don’t cock this up like in Argentina, I’m not sure I can take it”. The laughter at the other end of the line and around him brightened his mood though.

“On it, R. Please note that we have dinner reservations when I get back”

“Noted 003 and please do get a move on”

“On it…dear”. Phil groaned as he heard snickers around him.

“Official records, agent”

***

_He was supposed to be mine. He was perfect and I wanted him. Until 003 came along and ruined everything, sweeping the man off his feet like it was nothing. R was in love with the wrong person._

_It should have been me._

_And it will be._

***

Q grimaced at the poor excuse for Earl Grey he been given by one of the newer underlings they had just employed. It was weak and too milky.

“Who made this?” he asked Phil, who just clearing up for the night.

“Oakley, Q. brilliant hacker but not a great tea maker” Phil replied. _Clearly you can’t get the best of both worlds_ he thought.

“How is your agent anyway?” he mused as he took another sip of his lacklustre tea.

“Fantastic. It’s almost our one year anniversary”

“Not that _anyone_ in MI6 knows that” Q smirked.

“We’re going to a restaurant at The Shard” Phil continued “I think it’s called Hutong?”

“Fancy much?”

“Says you”. Q laughed and gestured to the door.

“Get out, Loverboy”

***

003 had returned to London with relative ease and was at the restaurant long before Phil was. He wanted everything to be perfect.

One year.

He grinned at himself as he looked over the sprawling skyline. Phil was everything he wanted. Their first meeting was  _interesting_ to say the least. He had been so high on achieving 00 status that the sight of the blue eyed beauty in front of him was enough to make him throw himself at his superior. Probably not the best idea when he thought about it but he steadily broke down the walls of the older man, with some help.

“Evening, agent” said a voice behind him. He whipped around and was face to face with none other than James Bond himself.

“Evening yourself” he greeted “what are you doing here?” 007 grinned and took the seat opposite Dan.

“I’m your security for the night” he answered “there’s been news of a mole in MI6”

“And this was just bought to our attention now” Dan growled out “why didn’t anyone say anything before I planned this?”

Bond’s figure slumped and he grasped his hands together on the table.

“A message was left on R’s laptop” Bond said quietly “It read ‘you are mine, and no one else’s’ it was wiped from the computer not three minutes after. One of the minions managed to get a photo before it disappeared”

“Why R’s computer? Why not Q’s or M’s?” Dan questioned as he digested the information “and why now?”

“We don’t know” Bond replied in exasperation “but we are investigating. We can’t lose our best R in ten years over this”

“Damn right we’re not”

“What are we not doing?” another voice joined the conversation and Dan blushed crimson. Phil had arrived, his blue eyes clouded with worry that dissipated when he saw Dan.

“Mind if I take you seat?” Phil asked 007. Bond got up with a gruff “not at all” and was swiftly out of their space.

“You ok?” Dan asked as Phil sat down.

“Fine but 005 still lost and will be claimed MIA if he doesn’t get his ass back to London sooner rather than later” Dan laughed.

“What was his mission anyway? Or is it above my paygrade?” he questioned.

“Way above your paygrade 003” Phil smirked.

“Then let’s eat”

***

_I saw 003 holding a ring in the 00 locker room. I wanted to spit in his face and tell him that he never deserved Phil; that Phil was mine. Always mine._

***

Dan fiddled with the ring in his pocket throughout the meal as he saw Phil admire the skyline while they enjoyed their meal. They talked about a fair amount of things including the newest betting pool and how Moneypenny was probably going to take over MI6 in the space of 5 years.

“Happy Anniversary Dan” Phil grinned as they clinked their wine glasses together.

“And to you Phil Lester” he replied as the name rolled off his tongue.

“May there be many more”

“That’s so cheesy”

“It’s supposed to be cheesy”

“It’s about to get so much worse” he breathed deeply “Phil for the last year we have bickered over comms, bought down organisations and perhaps had the weirdest work/life balance in the world. I have realised that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and perhaps longer”

“Dan-“

“Phil Lester- will you marry me?”

***

“You said yes?”

“What do you think I did? Said no?”

To say the least, the entire of Q branch was enraptured by Phil’s ring and array of hickeys marking his neck and collarbone.

“Well you’ve done much better than I have”. Phil sighed. Bond had left Q high and dry with little or no information _why_ he did it. He returned a few months later, but the relationship was strained and Q had not been 007’s handler since his return.

“Q”. Q waved his hand and turned around and typed something into his computer.

“We’ll have to get an engagement party sorted for you two” Q said as he sipped his tea “you better see Moneypenny though. She would kill you if she found out through other people”. Phil grinned as he shrugged on his coat.

“Better do that now then. I have to see Mallory about that message on my laptop”

“Then hurry along R”

***

Paperwork.

So

Much.

Paperwork.

Filing the fact that you were engaged to a 00 agent was a tiring business. It was more about social security and ‘keeping it a secret’ so you wouldn’t be kidnapped by madmen at every whip and a turn. By the end of it, Phil’s hand ached. A marriage between a double 0 and his handler/superior was a complicated business. M still wanted to go through proper procedure, despite the entire of MI6 knowing of their relationship. Dan would sign when able, since they were woken up in the early hours of the morning to 003 leaving for a flight to Tokyo. International drug rings never slept apparently.

“You do realise that this makes your life even more dangerous” M sighed as he led Phil into his office

“Of course sir but Dan and I have discussed the extent of this commitment”. Phil looked around the office, the antithesis to the old M (who was all white walls and clean lines.)

“R, you are our best hacker we’ve employed at MI6. You can keep Q in line better than anyone; so please do not cock this up”

“Yes sir”

“Just make sure Q doesn’t get too drunk at your party. I don’t want to see 007 with a broken nose in the morning”

***

_ANNOUCEMENT_

_There is to be a party held for the engagement of 003 and R at Q branch._

_Starts: 7:00pm_

***

Q was, in a way, pissed off. The entire double O program had attended to wish 003 a long and happy marriage. He was happy for his friends but with Bond there; it was hard to enjoy the experience. Hard enough for him to just jump back after his ‘retirement’ but to demand him as his handler again? Absolutely not. He had taken the re-built DB5 to go off into the sunset with Miss Swann; only to return. So gazing at his friends rather drunkenly dancing (and looking at each other like they were the only people in the world) to Thinking Out Loud did not improve the rather sour taste in his mouth.

“Wonderful party, isn’t it?” Moneypenny commented as she approached “although Dan and Phil may need to lay off the alcohol a little”

“I suppose they do” Q forced a smile on his face “how long before we get a rendition of Toxic?” Moneypenny snorted into her drink.

“Not too long”

He watched as Dan drunkenly span Phil around as they dissolved into giggles. You wouldn’t believe one had a license to kill and the other could destroy your credit history (and probably your online life) in matter of minutes.

“Bond arrived” Moneypenny said.

“Oh”

“He still loves you”

“If he did, he wouldn’t have driven off with Miss Swann”. With that, he turned on his heel and walked to his office. He had enough of disgustingly in love with couples for one day. He entered the code and walked in, setting down his drink on his desk. He had work to do anyway. As he was about to sit, Q felt a wave of nausea wash over him. _It’s the drink_ he thought.

“It’s terrible when someone just ruins the night, isn’t it?” The voice came from behind him, hushed and laced with venom.

“You”

***

Phil whipped around as Muse’s  _Undisclosed Desires_ started to play on Q branch’s speakers. His engagement ring glinted under the stark lighting as Dan span him around again and again and again. As he stopped spinning, he noticed Q leaving and frowned.

“Why did Q leave?” he said breathlessly.

“No idea” Dan shrugged as they came together again “you know him better than me”

“I’m going to check on him, go and find Bond for me. Please?” Phil asked. Dan sighed as they let go of each other.

“Fine but try not to be too long, I think the minions have the surprise for you”

Phil grinned as he walked off. The minions always had something up their sleeves when it came to surprises. The last time they had a ‘surprise’ for him, it was the newest Pokémon game for beta testing, given to only a select few test the newest juggernaut of the franchise.

“Q?” he called as he made his way down the corridor “Q, are you there?” _He must be in his office_ Phil thought as he made his way there as quickly as he could. When he got there, the door was wide open and Q was slumped in his chair. He rushed forward.

“Q!”

“He’s out cold, dear R. he cannot hear you”. Phil breath came out in a rush as he felt the cold steel of handgun at the back of his head.

“Why him?”

“Not just him, dear R, you as well, the two lovers of double O’s” the voice whispered “and you are so beautiful. I’ve loved you the moment you stepped into Q branch, all bright eyed and bushy tailed”

“I’m engaged to be married”

“An error which must be sorted. Will you come with me quietly? I’d hate to make a fuss”

“Never”. The man sighed.

“You both are so difficult. I suppose that adds to the appeal” the man pressed the gun harder into Phil’s head “Sorry about this”

Phil’s world went black.

***

Q branch went black. Muffled screams were heard as through the pitch black, the large monitor displayed a single message.

_Claim what is yours_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_On their precious lives_

_Catch me if you can_

_And save your true love’s lives_

***

“THEY WERE TAKEN FROM UNDER OUR NOSES! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?” Dan shouted.

“003 calm down please” Moneypenny said.

“I promised to protect him”

“We’ll trace the message back to its source; we’ll find the person who did this”. Dan laughed humourlessly.

“They’ll be miles away by now”

***

Bond was fuming as he, Moneypenny, Tanner and 003 were led into Mallory’s meeting for an ‘emergency’ meeting. He noted how 003’s knuckles were bloodied but not bandaged and was now proceeding to bleed all over M’s furniture. His face was dark and stormy; he had been told by Moneypenny 003 had smashed all of the mirrors in the locker room next to Q branch. It was Vesper all over again, but with a much greater cost. Q and R were gone and the tenuous balance of MI6 was thrown. They had to be found.

“We have agreed to send out a search team when we can locate both Q and R. However 003 and 007 are not allowed to join this team-”

“Why?” 003 spoke up angrily “Phil is my fiancé, I swore to protect him, I am going”

“Me as well” Bond added

“Fine but you will make their situation worse given your connection to them” Mallory continued “I've put Oakley, Franta and Sivan on going through the security footage from the night of the abduction. Howell you can join them, see if you can recognise their kidnapper”

“Yes sir”

***

Dan couldn't keep track of the footage as it flew across the three screens that were placed on Oakley's desk. Franta and Sivan occasionally asked Oakley to pause the footage but so far the search had proved fruitless.

“The kidnapper knew our networks extensively” Sivan commented “He cleared the footage but clumsily”

“How do you know?” Dan questioned as he leaned in to see the footage

“The date on the footage” Oakley answered “It's not yesterday's date”

“An amateur mistake” Franta muttered under his breath. Dan shrugged and refocused his eyes on the screen. He was fairly sure most of the people in Q branch could achieve world domination but were just too lazy for it. Suddenly, Oakley stabbed the spacebar and pointed to the screen.

“Right there” Oakley exclaimed “that's our culprit”

“You have got to be kidding me”

***

Phil's head pounded. It was a dull kind of pain, one that throbbed through his skull and forehead. He tried to assess the room he was in and saw that Q was lying not too far from him.

“Enjoying yourself?” the voice came from behind him”I admit it is not like your house in Vauxhall but it will have to do”

“You're insane” Phil muttered “you were one of the best agents and you it threw away to kidnap us”.

005 whipped around and slapped him. Phil recoiled as his now reddened cheek began to sting. He could see the man's sunken eyes and grey skin under the low light; he was in an old suit (unlike Bond's Tom Fords or Dan's Givenchy). He was in tatters and angry; extremely angry.

“Q should wake soon and then we'll send your dear lovers some-”

“Shut the fuck up” Phil blurted out.

“Excuse me? I saved you from the worst decision of your life” 005 proclaimed “you were going to marry that idiot that just sauntered in and didn't know-”

“I love him; something you wouldn't know about”. This was a stupid thing to say, he knew, but 005 was getting closer and closer to Q's prone form.

At this, 005 did snap. He whipped around and bought a small knife, nothing more than a switchblade.

“Why don't you stay quiet and I won't ruin your pretty face” he sneered “will your precious Dan still love you if you had an ugly scar on your face?”. This silenced Phil.

“He wouldn't would he?”005 began tracing the knife down his face, just applying enough pressure for it to start cutting the skin; leaving a faint mark on Phil's skin.

Then there was blood, so much blood.

***

It was reaching midnight as Bond and Dan sat down in Q branch. Bond had bought an expensive scotch that he had pinched it from Mallory's liqueur cabinet. He poured out two glasses in silence.

“You really love him, don't you?” Bond said as he took a sip of his scotch. He watched as 003 drowned his in one swift gulp; grimacing at the taste.

“Completely” Dan slouched further in his chair, taking in the surrounding of Q branch desolate and deserted “and you?”

“What?”

“You and Q”

“What makes you believe that I love him?” Bond questioned

“He's much more than a quick fuck 007 and you know it”

“Maybe he is but...” he trailed off for a moment, unsure of what to say.

“How does he know? You still sleep with every mark presented to you and you ran off with Dr. Swann, supposedly retiring forever”

“It's our job and I thought Madeline would be the right choice”

“But she wasn't, you were miserable” Dan said quietly “And you can do your job without sleeping with marks”

“How do you it?” Bond asked “How do you resist?”

“There are marks who wish for love but we are there to work, not to seduce. There are other ways of getting information James” Dan smiled weakly “and sometimes they wish to talk to someone who will listen or just try and be normal for just a small while”

“What is normal?”. Dan laughed slightly as he rose from his chair.

“How should I know?” 003 managed as wandered up to the main control panel “we have to find them, sooner rather than later”

“Then lets go” Bond said suddenly “there's no point in waiting for Mallory to make a decision”

“I agree” Dan turned around “where do we start?”

“The National Gallery”

***

Q only regained consciousness around late evening. He could see Phil slumped on the floor with a long gash on his face from his hairline to his nose. It was clearly sticky with dry blood and had yet to be cleaned.

“R? Wake up” he whispered “please wake up”. The ensuing silence stretched for what seemed to an eternity.

“Q?” it was weak and barely audible but Phil was awake.

“I'm here”

“We have to get”

“I'd love to know how” Phil muttered sarcastically “we could be anywhere in the world”

“Your right dear Phil” 005 strode in with an air of annoying confidence. It disgusted Q that he could behave like he did the right thing, doing them a 'favour' “ah Q you've woken up, do you like the new addition to R's face?”

“You disgust me”

“You disgust me, sleeping with 007. Do you have any sense or do you whore yourself off to every agent that remotely stimulates you?” 005 snarled “and you let your precious deputy become the slut of some shitty agent who can't even go through one mission without fucking something up”

“I was no one's slut” Phil spat “and Q was no one's whore”

“Q branch are the sluts and whores of MI6. All of you pretend to be oh so innocent but you screw anything with a pulse and information”

“Says the person who was on probation for assaulting a mark”

“She was asking for it” 005 said stupidly

“I don't think 'get off me, you sick fucker' is an invitation” Phil growled

“The records are wrong!” 005 shouted as he suddenly struck out and kicked Phil square in the ribs. Phil cry of pain was hoarse and strangled as he was kick with increasing force.

“Stop you bastard!” Q shouted as he struggled against his bonds, tying his hands behind his back and his feet were bound together. 005 stopped after a swift kick to Phil's lower abdomen. R could only whimper at this point and a few tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

“He deserved it, the slut. You two were too busy being fucked up the ass by those bastards to notice me”

“Because you were a low life creep” Q said “it was a miracle you made it through the general testing”

“You only made it through because of your lack of feeling” Phil strained out “and lack of guilt”

“I love you, R” 005 cried

“Is this what you do to people you love?”

***

_I will make R see sense eventually. He'll fall in love with me, and forget that bastard Dan Howell. R can't see how corrupted Howell is, taken in by his charm and good looks. I remember one day when both me and 003 had physical. He had recently been recovered from his suicide mission and was telling Bond how wonderful it was to finally know R's name._

“ _It's such a fitting name” he gushed pathetically “Phil. Philip Lester. God I'll never get tired of hearing it”. He and Bond laughed. I felt sick. The only way I learnt R's name was by hacking into his personal files. I needed to know. He was so beautiful and I was so desperately in love. I no longer cared for Q, although I would still do anything for him, and wanted nothing more than to make R mine._

_He will see eventually._

_He will._

_***_

Dan gazed at the painting with a quiet sentimentality. Bond sat beside him doing much the same. The National Gallery was fairly quiet at this time of day, with a few tourist milling about as they sat in front of  _The Fighting_ _Temeraire_

“What did you do when you first met him?” Bond asked.

“Hit on him and asked him to fuck me in not so many words” Dan summarised “you?”

“Insulted his age”

“Real smooth” Dan laughed weakly “you're a real charmer James”

“As ever”. They watched as a man, blond with thick rimmed glasses, walked into the room. His eyes were flickering across the room at rapid speed until he landed on Dan and James. He made bee line for them, which made Dan frown and turn to James.

“Who is he?” he whispered

“I think we're about to find out”. The man halted by the side of Dan and leant down.

“Excuse me, sirs” _American_ Dan noted “I believe you are searching for someone”

“More than one” Dan clarified

“I'm Mr Edinger sir” the man told him “my colleague Miss Clark works at Q Branch”

“What information do you have for us, Mr Edinger?” James said impatiently

“We noticed on our footage that your kidnapper often comes here” Mr Edinger went on “he has little or no interest in the paintings but often meets with traffickers, it seemed as though he was planning this for some time”

“Do you know where they were taken?”

“The last we heard was that your colleagues were being, possibly, taken to Prague”

“Why Prague?” Dan questioned

“005 always liked Prague. Always said he was going to 'bring his one true love' there or some bullshit” Bond muttered.

“He can get his own 'one true love' I'm going to get mine and you're going to get yours back” Dan rushed out as he stood up “thank you Mr Edinger”

“Just go” Mr Edinger said as he walked out “don't waste time”

***

Q couldn't breathe. This godawful room was stifling him and R was no better. It was hot, too hot. R had difficulty staying awake but Q managed to just keep him conscious, by asking about the wedding or anything that came to mind.

“What's you first song going to be?” he asked. He knew this would keep R talking as Phil had spent a lot of time on Spotify researching songs when there was a break in the day.

“We were thinking of Interrupted By Fireworks from The Final Fantasy VII soundtrack” Phil managed “or maybe Thinking Out Loud”

“How generic” Q smiled

“I refuse to let Dan have Kanye West as our first dance”

“Fair point”

“Or All Star for that matter”. Phil groaned as he tried to move. His face had been cleaned by 005. He had apologised for hurting him so much but Phil didn't care. The man was insane. He managed to get himself into a sitting position but winced as he straightened. His abdomen was tender and he probably had a few broken ribs. And a disgusting scar on his face. 005 had certainly cut deep enough, he was a trained killer for god's sake, he knew it would scar. He wondered what would happen when Dan saw him. Would he recoil? He always said that he enjoying looking at his face but now that was ruined. Phil could imagine Dan bursting into the room and seeing his face, scarred and all. It was a horrifying thought. He could imagine his disgust. He shuddered.

He hoped that would never happen.

***

The flight to Prague was painful. There had been no more communications from 005 and they were officially off grid. Dan tried to pass the time by writing something, anything, until he ended up writing his wedding vows on some crappy airplane napkin. He had no idea why he did it, it just flowed from. The possibility of losing Phil was too great and he wanted his feeling in one place, in case of the worst scenario.

_Phil, today I marry the one person who made me. We got off on the wrong foot when we first met, and I apologise. But as I got to know you more, I didn't want to just sleep with you. I wanted to know you, all of you. Your name was important but your whole self was all the more beautiful. When we danced on our second date I saw your eyes. They were mesmerising like you a mixture a greens, blues and yellows, I could of gone swimming in them. Thank you for sharing not just your name but your life with me. Thank you R, this is going to be the most fun I'll ever have._

Dan tried to ignore the smudges of his tears on the paper and folded it. Slipping it into his jacket pocket, next to his heart.

***

_It was stupid to believe R would fall for me. 003 had him wrapped around his finger. Perhaps I should take away the ring. It's the only thing tying R to 003, the last remaining link. I would make 003 burn if that was what it took. I would watch him **burn.**_

***

Q could smell burning. It was a cloying smell making its way up his nose and down his throat. What was that psycho doing now? He was muttering again and again 'I'll watch him burn'. The burning smell was stronger now and 005 turned to Q, a manic smile on his lips.

“Wake up R, Q. we are leaving” 005 whispered as the fire near him grew

“What are you doing?” he asked

“I'm going to lead them here”

“Who?”

“003 and 007. They're not that stupid, unfortunately. They are here Q and I'm going to watch them burn” 005 answered, his smile growing wider and wider “wake R up now”

“Burning them isn't going to solve this” Q reasoned

“It will, I know it will”

***

Dan saw the smoke. It was abandoned building that intel had led them to. Their informant, a Mr Joe Sugg, had noticed the building suddenly becoming occupied despite the fact it had been abandoned for years. And it was now on fire.

He surmised that 005 had officially gone insane and that the possibility that Phil and Q (damn that man and his name secrecy) were in there. Dan, being the strong headed idiot he is and not heeding 007 shouting, ran in. The ground floor was just beginning to burn.

“Phil!” he shouted as he ran up the stairs “Phil”

“Dan! Dan please!” it was him. He was here.

“Phil!”

“DAN!” Bond was behind him as he ran along the corridor.

“Shut up” there was the unmistakable sound of hand hitting skin and the shouting ceased. “You won't find them” 005 said as he walked up to them, walking out of the farthest left room.

“Where are they, you bastard” Bond all but snarled.

“Don't expect to find them” 005 shrugged “they may have some alterations...if you find them. Also you might want this 003”.he tossed something and Dan caught it. Phil's engagement ring.

“He won't be needing it any more”

“Dan!” it was Phil again with Q's shout “James” following soon after.

“Phil” “Q”

“Such sad sounds” 005 whispered giddily “now it's time for you to burn”.

***

Phil was dying. He was sure of it. Dan was so close, yet so far away.

***

Dan was going to die. In a house that was burning and his lover's engagement ring in his palm.

***

Q was not dying. But he was going to.

***

James was not going to die, he told himself. He had cheated death once. But with this madmen maybe this time he won't

***

The house was burned and gutted out. No one was entirely sure what happened in the haze of smoke. But four people survived, one only just.

***

The MI6 medical care had always been top of the range. But the cut had been too deep. The scar was permanent. Phil couldn't help but trace the sensitive skin. The people who had visited had tried not to comment on it but it was there, and will be for the rest of his life.

Dan visited regularly, as much as you could when you had to fill out paperwork for an unauthorised rescue mission. On the first visit, he returned Phil's engagement ring. Phil had tried to not let his doubts seep through but Dan had persisted saying he wanted nothing less than to marry him.

“I will always love you” Dan said as he slipped the ring back on Phil's finger “one scar isn't going to change that”

“But-” Phil started but Dan kissed the scar, effectively silencing him.

“You are still beautiful” Dan whispered as he drew back “I want to marry you and be with you for the rest of my life. Okay?”

“Okay”

***

“I love you”

“You can't just say that James” Q shot back. They were in his office told by Dan 'to work things out'. So much for that.

“I can and I do” Bond protested

“You left!” Q burst out “all of a sudden you retired and left with the car I rebuilt from  _ scratch _ for you and now you say you love me”. He was exhausted, physically and mentally. Phil was still in hospital and he was managing the department by himself, dealing with the shit 005 had created.

“It was wrong to leave” Bond sighed “and I didn't realise what I left until I came back”. Q snorted and sat down.

“Leave”

“But-”

“ _ Leave” _

Bond made his way to the door. Until he heard a murmur from the man he had all but lost his chance with.

“I still love you”

It was left at that, at least for now.

***

The wedding was held at a small registrar office in London. Something about not drawing attention to themselve. Dan's vows bought tears to many but Phil's made Mallory shed a few tears.

_ Dan, the first thing I met you I thought 'god what an idiot'. An attractive idiot though. The first dates were the best though and guiding your sorry ass through missions was always a pleasure. It was insane how you changed my already insane existence into beyond insanity. I will always be there for you in your earpiece, when you return and when you leave for another mission. I love you Daniel James Howell. Now until the end. _

The reception was held in Q branch. The branch itself had gifted the two with a trip to Japan. Their first dance had been to Thinking Out Loud but Dan had somehow managed to slip in Kanye into the playlist. It had lasted long into the night with probably some major hangovers in the morning. 

The night had ended with Dan and Phil returning to their home in Vauxhall .The party would continue without them. They collapsed onto the bed and Phil drew Dan close giggling as they twined their hands together, their rings softly clinking together.

“We're married” Phil whispered

“Yup”

“You ready?”

“For what?” Dan giggled as he preceded to kiss Phil's scar.

“Being married, you spork”

“To you, of course”

“I love you”

“And I you”

 

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> also my tumblr is lovethenx-01 is you wanna drop an ask etc


End file.
